Thor's Love
by Taze Like Darcy
Summary: Bella is saved by Thor after being captured and Torture. Will not contain torture! Will Bella ever be the same? Will she fall for her hero? What will their parents think? What about the pack? What about the Avengers.
1. Preface

I ran through the dense forest the wind blowing, rain falling, and lightening striking. I screamed as a flash of red flashes in front of me. She found me. I had thought the rain would wash my scent away, but guess it didn't. I run in the opposite direction hopeing the wolves would get to me in time.

I fought against the wind that I was now blowing in my face. I held my hand up in hopes of shielding off some of the rain and wind. Red flashed in front of me again, and I lost my balance as the wind pushed me. I fell and looked around the forest seeing a small glimpse of red through the rain. I breathed deeply trying to calm down. I pray to God they would get here in time. Suddenly a figure started toward me at abnormal speed. I knew instantly they were too late.

* * *

**_Hope you likey. I have always wondered what would happen if Bella were Thor's Love. I guess we will find out together. R and R. I do not own Twiliht or Thor bye bye. R AND R. LUV U MY LOYAL PEEPS._**

**_BUBBLES_**


	2. Vickie and The Dream

I moaned, god I have a terrible headache. I moved to rub my hand across my forehead but so found out I couldn't. My eyes shot open and I groaned as the light from the side made my headache worse. I tried to move my hand again and look over to my side to see my hands bound against a wood table. I shivered as the wind blew through the cracks in the wall of the old wooden shack.

That was the point I noticed I was buck naked. As naked as the day I was born. A cackle so used through the backpacking me jump and look around. It's an evil laugh with a high pitched squeal. I gulped as I noticed the shadow in the corner. A red curly haired woman stood there a evil glint in her coal black eyes. She growled and laughed as I shuddered against the wood material of the table I was tied down to.

"Bella, Bella." She said walking over to me clucking her tougne. "Your weak attempts to free yourself won't work." She smiled and ran her sharp fingers nail down may pale body, leaving a trail of my own blood in its place. She had cut me. I winced in pain and bit my lip Notting letting her have the satisfaction of see me cry. She growls irritated by my act of bravery.

"I will make you scream before I finished with you." She snarls walking back up my body to where my head is. "I will make you beg for death." She spat in my face. She then turned on her heal and left. I looked down at the long cuts on my leg and up my body. They are not deep but sting like hell. With proper stitches I won't have scars. Then the door of the little shack opens again and in comes the demon herself. Victoria. She now holds a long pointy knife in her right hand.

#Skip Torture#

"You will not stay brave for long human. Just remember that." She hisses. I jump as she slams the door behind her. She had fractured a few of my ribs and cut up and down my arm. I sighed heavily hissing when I feel a shape pain in stomach. If I ever get out of here on know I will have nightmares.

I close my eyes and hope to get some sleep before Vickie finishes what she started. I know she will keep me for a week before she kills me. She told me that as the days go by the torture will get worse, and I will scream for mercy. Soon I am pulled into a deep dark sleep, and I feel at peace.

#Dream#

I look around the beautiful room. It's red with gold trim and the bed that sits in the middle of it makes me want to jump into it and fall into a deep sleep. Just jump when the double doors open. Please Lord don't let it be Victoria to ruin my dream world.

I turn slowly and sigh in relief when I see a man instead of the red haired demon. He looks at me confused with beautiful blue eyes. He smiles and walks toward me. His smile is as beautiful as his eyes and I can't help but feel calm.

He wears a sort of gold, silver, and black armor that hugs his chest a cape flowing out of the back of it. He holds a hammer in his hands but I know it's a powerful weapon that he will wield to protect those he considers friends or loves dearly. He wears black boots and a type of black pants that are somewhat loose. He has sprinkles of facial hair on his face giving him a rugged look that makes him intimidating. His hair is to his shoulders and is blonde in color.

He walks over to me and frowns when he notices I'm wearing tattered clothes. I don't know how they got on my body because I was naked when I fell asleep. I still have the injuries from Victoria though, they are fresh but have stopped bleeding.

"What happened to you?" He asked concerned. I notice a sort of English accent. He has a rough voice that suits him. I look down sadly at my body and shudder. I have nothing to lose why not tell him.

"I'm being tortured." I say. He frowns.

"Why!" He almost yells.

"Because she thinks I killed her vampire soul mate." I say trying to hide a little more with the tatters of clothes.

"How could you kill a vampire. You are mortal." He says. I look up at him and into his eyes. Hmm. He seems taller up close. Like 6.5.

"My ex killed him because he as trying to kill me. Now Vickie is telling me that she will make me pay. A mate for a mate." I say tears sliding down my face. His expression softens and he pulls me into his arms. The metal of the armor is cold against my cheek, but his warm arms feel good and I take in his woodsy scent.

"I will try and help you." He says in a gruff voice. "Just tell me one thing. Is this a dream? Or are you real?" He asks. I look up at him confused.

"I'm real." I say and then I am brought back to reality by Vickie pouring ice cold water on me.

#Thor's POV#

I wake up sweating like crazy in my king sized bed. I wipe my face with the back of my hand. I sigh. The girl said she is real. Can I believe her. Or is she just the perfect girl that my inner self made up. My doors burst open making me look up to see my darling mother standing there in her nightwear. She is breathing hard and sweating.

"Mothers what is it?" I ask, getting out of bed. Thank the gods that last night was the very few nights that I wore something to bed.

"Your mate, being tortured." She panted. My eyes widened the perfect girl in my dreams was my mate and she is really real.

* * *

**Hey guys for those of my fans who are reading this thanks. Now I have a poll up on my account yes no, or your choice please read and give me your got. I do not own Thor or Twilight. Love you guys**

**Bubbles**


	3. Names and Reporters

"We have to find this mate of Thor's her very life form is in danger." My father growled. Sif scrunched her nose. She has tried to hide the crush as he had on me for years and now she hates my mate because she is my life. I haven't even met her and she is my life.

"I will seek then help of my friends in Midgard." I said thinking that Stark could track her down.

"Yes and we will send our guards to search on the other side of the planet. What does she look like?" He asked. My mother moved her hands in a circular motion and a picture of the girl that was in my dream appeared.

She looked different though. I suspect this is before the torture. I sighed, vampires are the worst sort of people to get involved with. Why did she get involved.

"I know not here name." I told my father he nodded. "Go my son." With that I ran out of the throne room and made my way to the rainbow bridge. I ran into the chamber and Hamdal stood waiting.

"Stark Towers?" He asked. I nodded and soon felt the familiar squeezing of the machine transporting me. I closed my eyes and though about the girl I had to save. She is a beautiful woman with long chestnut hair that falls to her waist. She is thin painfully so, and very petite. She has big brown eyes that reminds me of the sweetest chocolate. Her pale skin was soft, warm, and rosy. I opened my eyes when I felt the transportation stop. I looked around to see the Avengers sitting on the couches and chairs lazing around. Stark seemed to be channel surfing.

"Metal Man I need your help finding a girl." I said getting straight to the point.

"Women problems again?" He asked not looking away from the picture box.

"No, is Asgard we have soul mates and mine is mortal and in trouble." I said he looked up and the channel paused on a station that showed the news. Then a picture of my soul mate showed on the screen.

"That her!" I exclaimed. Stark turned up the news and we listened.

"The eighteen year old daughter of Chief of police Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan was pronounce missing after a three hour search. Her father found a note on the counter saying : Dear Dad, I went out for a walk with Edward on the path. I will be back to make dinner. Charlie Swan suspects it was not the Cullen boy because they were at home packing. The Cullen boy who was the boyfriend of Bella Swan, broke up with her. Here La Push friends say that a woman with red hair and eyes m are sometimes black was after Bella. Is this Bella Swan a victim of a murder. Will the Chief ever get his daughter back. I'm Shylnn Roder and I am reporting live from Forks Washington."

Isabella. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, no wait woman. I wonder why she goes by Bella. Bella is a pretty name but not as beautiful as Isabella.

"So how are we going to find her and how do you know she is your soul mate." I sighed.

"I was in Asgard. I really don't have any dreams until last night. She stood in tattered clothes and seemed to be hurt. She had dried blood all over her. She was scared when I entered and I didn't know why. I asked what happened to her. She said that she was being tortured." Natasha gasped. "I asked her why she said this woman wanted revenge for her vampire mate."

"Hold on Goldilocks, vampires?" Stark asked. I nodded.

"They are horrible creatures though some are good others are very cruel." They nodded. "Well anyway I said I would help her. I then woke up and my mother ran into the room, and shouted that my soul mate was in trouble she then show ed a picture and it was an exact replica of the girl I had met in my dream."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rogers asked.

"We need to search everywhere in Washington." We nodded and I hoped to God she would be okay when we got there.

#Bella's POV#

I winced in pain as Victoria left yet again for the second day. I'm pretty sure I have a concussion. Lord please let that man in my dream be real and let him save me. What have I done to deserve this torture. I just want a life without anymore vampires. I sighed and closed my eyes and tried to see yet again.

#Dream#

I looked around to see I was on the roof of a large building. Cars and people were down on the ground below me. I looked around and saw the Empire State Building. I'm in New York. Why am I in New York. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned my new tattered clothes wiping my arms and legs.

Then I saw the man that was in my dream before. I frowned but why are we in New York City. He smiled at me then it fell when he saw the new wounds inflicted on my body. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. In this dream he is wearing a black shirt that hugged his well built chest and faded blue jeans along with black boots. "Where are you?" He asked. I pulled back and sighed.

"I think I'm still in Washington. I hear birds chirping and I can smell the Washington wind. I'm in a shack with two rooms. I'm on a table naked so you must be warned. I don't know how I got these clothes on." I stumble growls under his breath and hides his face in my hair.

"Isabella." He says after a moment of silence. I frowned how did he know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I ask. He chuckles.

"You are all over the news." He says. I sigh my dad must be starving by now.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Thor." He says into my hair. I smile and hide my face in his warm chest. He smiles against my he and I feel the familiar blur of the dream ending. "Please find me." I say and then I am brought back to the real world by Vickie crawling up my mangled body.

* * *

_**Okay so I love writing this fic. It's really interesting, I love all the reviews I'm getting. Oh by the way I have a one shot. For those of you who like Harry Potter and are a Viktor and Hermione fan you will like it. Be warned Ron is a ill' bit of a asshole in it. Please review on it. The poll I have on my account is still open and will be until Friday thanks. REVIEW**_


	4. The Finding

"Good morning Goldilocks." Stark says as I walk into the kitchen. "Any new leads."

"Look for a shack in the woods. Washington. The shack should be two rooms." I say.

"So I take it you had another dream." I nod "She looks worse and paler. We must find her fast." Stark nods and puts his coffee and runs to the lab. He puts in a search on his satellite for a shack, two rooms, in Washington, and the forest. When five pop up I growl irritated. The rest of the Avengers walk in and look at the locations.

"We can split up." Rodgers suggests. I nod. "The only way to get ride of this woman is to kill her. You must tear her apart and burn the pieces." I say. They nod.

"Okay. Tony you go to the farthest one. I'll go to the one closest to Seattle. Thor you go to this one, Banner, that one, and Natasha and Clint the last one." We nod.

"She will be naked so I suggest bringing a blanket to cover her." I say. They nod I change into my armor and grab my hammer, and a blanket. I then fly to the shack that I was told to look at. It's the one in the middle of the forest. I sigh and listen carefully. I hear nothing. But something is in the shack, that's all I know. I land on a nearby tree and the birds chirp around me.

I tuck the blanket on a low branch and make my way to the door of the shack. I burst the door down and inside is Isabella and the red haired demon who had tortured her. I growled and threw my hammer at her. I ran after her and held my hand up making the hammer come back. It flew in my hand as the woman made a move toward me. I got her in her arm making it fly off and squirt venom everywhere. She screamed in pain, then grabbed her arm and ran.

I knew I had no chance of catching up with her. I ran to the front of the shack and grabbed the blanket. I ran back in the shack and up to my mate. Her eyes were closed and she had a gash in her forehead. She is breathing and her heart is beating, that is the only thing that matters right now. I quickly undid the restriction that held her to the surprisingly strong oak table. She moaned and tossed her head to the side. I then moved down to her ankles trying not to look at her nakedness. When she was untied I cover her in the blanket that would cover her when she was off the table.

I pushed the button of the weird walky talky that is in my ear, and soon Metal Man answered.

"I found her. The woman got away she is injured though. Isabella is bleeding on the forehead, and she is slightly in reality." I told him.

"Okay will you be able to fly her back to Stark Towers?" He asked.

"No. I can't carry her there. The wind would be to much." I said with a sigh.

"We'll come get you from the clearing about a five minute walk from where you are. Natasha because she's will then dress her wounds and dress her in clothes." "Okay hurry." I say before pushing the button again.

I picked Isabella up and cover the rest of her with the blanket. She grunted and hide her head in my chest. I smiled as a rush of warmth filled me. She is forever going to be safe with me. I would see to it, to my dying day. Her long lashes fluttered opened exposing her big, brown, beautiful eyes. She looked around and winced when her eyes landed on the oak table. She hid her face yet again in my chest and whimpered. I quickly exited the shack that held Isabella captive for I don't know how long. When the sun hit her face she opened her eyes yet again and smiled in relief.

"Thor?" She asked looking up into my eyes. I nodded and she looked as if she couldn't believe I was real. "Is this a dream?" She asked.

"No." I say and she smiles a fraction.

"Am I safe?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yes, forever and always. We are going to get you check out and fix you up, dress you then get you back to your father." I say and she laughs with joy and hides her face in my chest yet again, making me chuckle. As I walk to our destination we lapse into a comfortable silence. Finally she breaks the silence.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

"Someday I'll tell you." I said while she glared adorably. "I will I promise. You will have to stay with either me or the Avengers until we kill the demon once and for all." She nodded and smiled.

When we got to the clearing the jet was there and Natasha was waiting outside. I carry Isabella into the plane and carry her to the bed that is one of the compartments. Since this ship is small there is only on bed compartment. I lay her down on the bed and she watches as Natasha walks in with a small smile and bandage kit. She fixes Isabella's wounds with a soft and hand and heart. They both talked to each other. I left when they had to take off Isabella's shirt. I went and sat down next to Stark. He smirked when I kept looking at the door with worry.

"She'll be fine." He said before leaning his head back to take a long nap. I sigh in relief when Isabella comes out of the compartment with Natasha. Isabella is wearing faded blue jeans, a black shirt and converses. She smiled and looks at Stark before a light in her eyes lite up. I frowned what is she thinking about?

"You guys are the Avengers." She said before sitting down. She didn't look so impressed. Rodgers frowned.

"You heard about us?" He asked. She nodded. "You are the first on not to make a big deal about it." He told her Clint nodded in agreement.

"I don't make a big deal about things. I have better things to do then be a screaming fan girl. Plus that means one less girl to chase after you." She is right we do not need another fan chasing after us."

"So now that I'm patched up what do we do?" She asked with a slight smile.

"You need to call your dad." Natasha handed her a phone.

* * *

**_Hey guys so the poll I had up is now done. I will be writing a Bella and Tony story I don't what it will be like but it will have to do with Vickie. Yup her agian. I don't have any other villains and the Volturi is going to far. The same for the Romanians. REVIEW! Thanks luv ya._**


	5. The Call and the Dream

The phone rang two times before his exhausted voice came on the phone. He sounded like he hadn't had an ounce of sleep. Stupid fuckhead. I do not mean Charlie, I mean Eddie.

"Hello, Police Department, Chief Swan speaking." The usual speech for the FPD.

"Daddy." I say useing my childhood name for him.

"Bella. Where are you young lady? Come home immediately. Cullen is no good for you." He said.

"I was kidnapped by a red haired woman. Luckily I was saved by the Avengers. The woman got away though." I said. He sighed in relief.

"Do you think she will come back?" He asked.

"Yeah she wants revenge for something I didn't do." I say.

"Well then set her straight." My dad growled.

"I tried she's too stubborn."

"Well you can't come back to Forks then." Tony who had woken from his nap held out his hand motioning for the phone.

"He wants to talk to you." I say before handing the phone to Tony. He then left the room to make some unknown arrangements. I sighed and leaned head back trying to relax and maybe even sleep. I growled irritated when Tony came back in the room whistling as he walked.

"You Miss Swan will be staying at Stark Towers or Asgard. Where you will be safe."

"Okay." I said with a glare. "But now I need to sleep. So shut your pie hole and if I wake up screaming its because of that bitch." I say before lying down on the sofa that was attached to the wall. I thought about why Thor had saved me and I couldn't place anything. Maybe he was just being the superhero he is supposed to be. I though. No it had to be more than that to risk his life. My mind got tired and more tired as I continued to think about it. As I was on the brink of sleep. I felt someone lift me up and carry me to the bed compartment. I knew who it was instantly since he smelled woodsy. I would have to thank Thor when I woke up, but now it's sleep time.

#Dream#

I looked around the forest to see Thor standing on the edge of a clearing. He looked behind me before growling. I froze as I heard a hiss like a snake. I turned slowly to see the red haired demon looking at me with pitch black eyes. Her hair was wild with twigs, leaves, and dirt in it. I gulped and backed away slowly, trying to let her attack me. I screamed as she lunged only to be stopped by Thor.

"Do not touch my mate you demon!" He growled through his teeth. I cringed as I watched Victoria tried to get away from Thor.

#End of Dream#

I woke up startled. Where am I. I know I'm not on the jet, because this bed is far to comfortable to be the one on the plane. I looked around a small purple room. It looked quite bare with no decorations. I sighed and rubbed my hand against my aching forehead. I then remembered my dream. I gasped. How could I be his mate? He's so handsome, and I'm so plain. Like plain Jane. I sighed as sat up.

He deserves better than a tortured girl. I was almost about to get out of bed before the door opened, and speak of the devil and he shall appear. He was out of his armor and looked really relaxed. I'm guessing her wasn't the man in the dreams this time. My eyes burned with tears as he hurried to my bed and looked at my tears concerned.

"Isabella what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm your mate." I say. His eyes widened and he looked slightly hurt. "You deserve better." I whimper pulling the covers over my head. I heard him growl irritated under his breathe and he pulled the blanket carefully away from my injured head. I gulped as his eyes burned with irritation. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I knew I was in for a big pep talk.

"Don't you ever say that." He growled sitting on the bed next to me and pushing me down gently against the mattress to where he was laying on top of me. I gulped at the pure intensity.

"You are perfect. Your beauty is inside and out and don't you ever forget that. I will not stand to hear you say that. Yes, you're my mate, but you're more than worthy." Then his lips were on mine and I was in pure heaven. His lips moved with mine in sync, almost like the perfect tune. I moaned as his large calloused hand found its way to my waist.

"Oh their getting it on in here." Came Tony's voice from the door way. I gasped and pulled away from Thor to hide my head in his misled chest. He seemed just as embarrassed as me, because he hid his face in my pillow.

* * *

**_Hello guys. I have a few ideas for the new Tony and Bella fic and I would like you guys to vote on it. There are two so thanks. Please check it out. I'm taking the polls down Monday. I luv you guys, please review. Thanks._**

Bubbles


	6. Do I Love Thee

I sat down in my bedroom, bored out of my mind. It's been five months since the fateful kiss that was the start of Thor and my relationship. It's been amazing. He's never gone over my boundaries but he didn't treat me like a porcelian doll, like Fuckward did. Sometimes I find myself wishing that we could go farther then making out on my bed, but I want to wait until marriage, as crazy as that seemed. I like the idea of being sure that the relationship would last rather than just give my virginaty away. It makes me feel safe, more secure. If that makes since.

I looked around the almost bare room that consisted of a bed, dresser, nightstand, a bathroom, and a few photgraphs. It's been getting harder and harder to find something to do when Thor is off being a superhero. I groaned and pushed the pillow into my face and fall back onto the bed.

Danm I am so bored I could be crying. Thank God I'm not though. Mine and Thor's relationship has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Unlike Fuckward I feel safe, secure, and happy. Thor let's me make my own choices that don't include a death wish. Yeah there have been a few times Tony has suggested dvery dangerous stuff.

He's funny, caring, intelligent, and stable. I've fit in with the Avengers really well too, and everybody seems to like me. Natasha is the sister I never had. Steve, Clint, Tony, asn Bruce are the brothers I never had. They are very protective and I love them for it. When I go shopping with Natasha sge actually suggests comfortable jeans, t-shirts, and sweats. She doesn't make me buy designer clothes at all. Steve is trying, and I stress trying to teach me chess. Clint is teaching me to defend myself, and in turn is making me less clumsy. Tony and I prank his stuck up assistant Pepper. Bruce let's me help him in his lab. Life is good.

I have a man, brothers, a sister. What more could I ask for. I felt the all to familliar pull in my chest that tells me that Thor is close. I grow excited finally something to do. I run out of the room and to the rooftop where I normaly wait for the Avengers. After waiting a few minutes they arrive looking very mad.

"What's wrong?" I ask going up to Thor who seemed madder than the rest.

"Victoria killed your father." I gulped fighting back tears. I was never close to him but I still love him. I talked to him last night, and he told me I was his biggest achievement. "And your mother." Well the bitch probably deserved it, yeah, now how does it feel to be last month's trash.

Thor wrapped his arm around my waist and buried his face in my hair to try and calm himself. I smiled slightly patting his back, running my other hand up and down his back.

"For thentime being we think it's best you go to Asgard out of Victoria's reach." Steve said with a small smile. I looked at Thor who had lifted his head as Steve had said that. He looked at me as if expecting me to say no. But I wouldn't as long as Thor would be with me.

"Okay when do we leave?" I asked.

"Now if you wish." Thor said with a small smile. Probably because of the fact that I am going to be going to his home.

"Okay bye guys, love you." They smiled and waveds as Thor looked up at the skies and waited. Suddenly a flash of light blasted from the sky and shined right down on us. I closed my eyes and hid my face in Thor's chest as we travled through the universes. When the weird sensation stopped I opened my eyes to see a darkskinned man looking at us with topaz eyes. Though he wasn't a vampire. His armor was gold and clashed with his eyes. He smiled, and I smiled back/

I looked around the domed building, it's beautiful.

Thor nodded his thanks and grabbed my hand gently and led us out of the building when I saw what was on the other side, I gasped. I thought the building was beautiful but this city is plain out gorgeous. The city seemed to be made out of gold.

"Welcome to Asgard." Thor said placing his arm around my waist. I smiled to myself and leaned into his touch. It was then and there I thought about something. I think I might be falling in love with him.

I'm in love with my handsome boyfriend, I thought to myseld giddly. I looked at him and seemed to be thinking about something hard.

"I love you." He said after a moment. I smiled thank god he returns my feelings.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Hey guys. I didn't understand your reviews last time and I'm sorry about how short the chapter was. It said it was 800+ words so I went back and looked and there was a malfunction. It only showed the first paragraph and I was disappointed. I fixed it though. So I hope you can go back and review the fixed version.**_

_**I forgot to tell you guys that I change my screen name it is now TazeLikeDarcy. In other news I am posting two new fics.**_

_** Summaries below**_

Swan and Jones = A Indiana Jones and Twilight crossover. Bella Swan is transported back in time to 1931 during the time of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Indy is 24 years old and Bella is 18. Bella wasn't as heart broken as the books but she still tried to follow Edward. But as she lay on the ground she is transported to India in 1931 where Dr. Jones is heading to Pankot Palace. Major Willie Bashing. Cute Short Round. Sexy Dr. Jones. And Blushing Bella.

Life With A Stark= An Iron Man and Twilight crossover. Bella is being abused by her father Charlie Swan. In desperation to get away she calls the number that Alice sent her. Her knight in red armor shows up and saves the day. What if that's not all she needs saving from? Will Tony save her from the demons of the night after her?

Thanks guys and again I'm sorry, please rereview. Bye.


	7. The Parents

Hey Guys. Okay so it's been a really long time since I have updated and I'm excited to do so. I'm so sorry for the wait and I had expected to update at the first of the New Year but the internet went down and I was having a lot of problems. Now I want to thank a very special person who has been helping me out CrazyGryl. Now this chapter is more me but it will lead up to what she suggested to me while I was having Writer's Block. Now.

ON TO THE FIC

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

We walked into the large throne room of the Asgard Palace and I couldn't help but hide behind Thor. The massive room was made out of marble and gold; it seemed to shine in the sunshine. Lights flooded through the stained glass ceiling and the warmth of the sun felt nice against my pale skin.

Thor walked us toward the head of the room, his steps confident, and his head held high. While my steps were on the edge of clumsiness and I was looking down at my feet hoping not to trip in front of Thor's parents. Not a good first impression.

I was so engaged on not tripping that when Thor stopped I bumped into him slightly. I blushed and I heard him chuckle. I frowned and stood beside him. I discreetly elbowed him and he chuckled. I wasn't very strong and he seemed to feel anything when I hit him. Hell I hit him and he would laugh every single, freaking, time. Not to mention he thought I was as cute as a kitten when I was mad. I shook my head and turned my attention to the man sitting in the throne. He was an older man, and I instantly knew where Thor got his bright blue eyes. I could see a lot of his father in Thor and it made me think of what would happen if I had a son with Thor, would he look like his father.

Damn it Bella pay attention. I chasted myself. The was in armor somewhat similar to Thor's but with gold lacing the silver chest plate. He had the same red cape, and a golden staff in his hand. He glanced at Thor then his gaze fell on me. His eyes softed as he noticed how I seemed to be as close to Thor as possible, if not closer. His eyes flickered to the side and that was when a bueatiful blonde woman appeared in a flowing gold and blue gown. She walked up the stairs softly and gracefully. Thor's father smiled and stood this must be the queen, Thor's mother.

"My son." Thors Father's voice boomed throughout the throne room.

"Father." Thor said in a well mannered voice.

"Aren't you going to interduce us?" His mother asked her voice flawless as an angel.

"Of course." He turned to me with a soft smile. "This is my mate Isabella, Bella these are my parents."

"Nice to meet." I blushed. His mother smiled and walked down the steps and looked me up and down before nodding. What exactly did that mean.

"Your a little under weight my dear. We'll need to fatten you up." Ever since the Vickie incedent I haven't really gained the weight back. My blushed deeped and I nodded. That was when I notice Thor and his father laughing and talking a few feet away from us. I shook my head and watched with a soft smile.

"They'll always be like that." She muttered. "No time for mummy, well I'm stealing you for the day and they can't say shit about it." She joked. I laughed and she joined in. "Come on dear, they won't even notice were gone." I smilied and nodded trying not giggle as we sneaked out of the throne room and into the hallway behind the big wooden doors.

We laughed, shopped, joked, and had a lot of fun. I knew his mother and father accepted me as his mate and I was rather happy about that. We made our way back to the castle and I frowned wondering where I was going to sleep.

"I know how the pull is, so you will be sleeping in Thor's room with him for your stay." Frigga, as I had learned, said to me. I sighed relieved. There were so many nights I wished I could sleep in his arms, but we couldn't because I had a twin bed in Stark Towers and so did he, and I didn't want him to get hurt when I had nightmares. Now though I think we would be okay. So Frigga walked me to Thor's room and we said our goodbyes before she went to find her husband.

I knocked on the door awkwardly not really wanting to walk in on him while he was dressing for bed. He opened the door wearing only a pair of black sweatpants and I blushed. He grabbed me gently and pulled me into the room closing the door behind me. He pressed me up against the door and kissed me with so much passion I thought I would fall to my knees.

"I missed you." He said pulling away.

"I missed you too." I awnsered. I chaned in the bathroom and got into the bed I had once wished to sleep in and snuggled close to my mate and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Karma and Friends

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

~~ 3 MONTHS LATER~~

I moaned softly as the bright light hit me square in the face. I grumbled unitelligently under my breath and turned onto my other side snuggeling into the warmth that surrounded me. I felt the warmth move, and push me onto my back. My beloved mate, kissed all over my face, trying to get me up and make me forget about the amazing dream I was just having.

The dream had been about us later on in life. I was watching from a distance as Thor played with our two year old son, who had blonde locks framing his delicate face. His brown eyes sparkled with glee, as Thor chased after him through the field. I on the other hand was dealing with another pregnancy, my round stomache protuted from my body like a watermelon. My dream self was happy though, and I couldn't help but wonder if that was really going to happen. I mean there was no doubt that someday, in the future, Thor and I would get married. He was in line for the throne and he would need an heir. There was no doubt in my mind that I would give him that heir, the thought of a little Thor made me long to have that child.

I smilied and opened my eyes slowly, looking into the blazing blues of my mates, as he leaned over me with a rueful smirk. I blushed at his intease stare and tried to pull the covers up over my head. I giggled as we fought over the red blanket, I never imagened I would be this happy. Life in Asgaurd was amazing. Thor seemed to walk on air here. He seemed more free then back in New York. Thor's father, Odin, had become a father-figure to me and he was way different then I thought he would be. He was basically a reined in Thor, I could tell he was happy I was his son's mate.

Frigga, Thor's mother, and I would go on long walks and talk about Thor growing up with his younger, adopted, brother, Loki. I had asked Thor when I could meet him and I could tell that Thor was a little touchy on the subject so I let it go for the time being. Though I would want to meet the younger brother who Frigga said Thor adored to death.

I had finally gotten used to the fact that I would never see my father again. It hurt sometimes but I knew it would get better. I couldn't help but feel that each day that went by the more proud he was of me. He had loved Thor when he was alive. Sure he had only met him over the phone, but Thor's essance seemed to flow into everyone with out having to see him. My father told me one day that Thor was way, way better than 'Edmund'.

Every once in a while I would get a call from the Avengers and we would talk for an hour or two. They would tell me all that was going on. Like Pepper and Tony were finally engaged, though we thought it would be awhile before they would be actually married. Steve had finally found a girlfriend named Abbie and was very happy, and other related stuff along those lines.

We had heard nothing from Victoria since the death of my dad and Renee and it was driving crazy to no end. I couldn't help but think about what would happen if the people I had left behind in Forks would get hurt. I tried not to dwell on that too much though.

"No!" Thor yelled when I got the blanket finally over my head. I giggled. That goober. The room went silent and fear coursed through me. He was planning something, that was never ever good. At all. Last time I end up soaking wet with water from the waterfall, he had thrown me into. Dummy didn't think about how we were supposed to be at a meeting durning that time and that I couldn't change when we went back.

"Uh-oh." I mummbled under my breath hoping he couldn't hear me. I shivered as I felt the bottom of the blanket being lift. That was when I felt the warm wet kiss that was place on the arch of my foot. As Thor worked up my body with his kisses leaving me on fire a he went on the blanket I had over my head became more of an annoyance. I want to see the intensity in his eyes as he kissed up my body. Showing me all the loves, lust, desire, and longing he had for me. Being my dumb self though I refused to let him win. I felt sweat pile on my face as he reached the bottom of my nightgown which stopped halfway up my thigh.

I bit my lip trying to to whimper as he kissed the senstive flesh underneith. My breath hitched as he scooted the nightgown up a bit. That was when he placed the small delicate kiss, six inches away from my heated center. I groaned, and threw the blanket off my head just to see his triump grin. I glared at me meancingly and he laughed, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Fine I'm up." I grummbled sitting up. He smilied cheekly and crawled next to me his bare chest glistening with what I could suspect as the remander of his shower. I blushed as I noticed I was staring and waited for him to get situated.

"You're not a morning person, you know." He grumbbled pulling me close to his bare chest. I giggled and trailed my fingers along the indentions of his abbs.

"You know that already." I said looking up into his eyes. He grinned.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." I smiled. He spoiled me and I loved it. He was an adoring boyfriend and I couldn't help but think about what he would be like when he became my husband and a father. My thoughts went back to my dream, and I wanted despretly for it to come true for us. I smiled softly and laided my head against his chest letting the scent of him wash over me.

"You seem happy today." He stated rubbing his fingers up and down my arm. I nodded closing my eyes, seeing the little boy again. His laughs and squeales make me giggle. He seemed so innocent.

"I had a very good dream." I said simply.

"Oh, and what was this dream about?" He whispered in my ear. I bit my lip. Pretending like I was thinking about it.

"Well it was about . . . . . . . . . . Oh my, would you look at the time, I need to get showered and ready for the day." I said with a innoccent smilie. Thor's face turned into one of utter disbeilf. I grinned jumping off the bed and making a quick dash for the bathroom. I giggled as he growled out playfully and tried to follow me. I ran into the bathroom and just when I was about to close and lock the door he barged in and grabbed me around the waist. He picked me up and sat me on the huge marble sink. He looked at me with a mock glare, as I batted my eyes trying not to laugh.

He leaned down slowly and I felt myself getting excited as the distance between us closed. But just as he was about to press his lips to mine. He let me go and walk out of the door, leaving me with same expression on my face that he had, had a few minutes ago. I heard his booming laugh as he exited our bedroom. I growled irritated, karma really was a bitch.

I jumped off the counter and started my daily routine. When done I exited our room in a dark red sundress, and white sandles with red flowers on them. My hair flowing down my back in elegent curls. The first few days after I had arrived in Asgard Frigga had me dressed in long flowing gowns but I would always end up tripping on them so she changed me to sundresses, and I couldn't be happier.

I walked down the hallways making my way to the throne room. When there I saw Thor and his father talking with someone who had their back to me. Someone haad brought a table in the throne room and the three men and Frigga were crowded around it. The man seemed somewhat familliar even though I couldn't see his face. He was tall about 6'5, only a few inches taller than Thor. He had rustic skin and his hair was black a night and cut somewhat short.

He wore a black shirt that seemed a wee too tight, and regular worn faded blue jeans. Along with black combat boots. I guess they heard me enter because they all turned around. I gasped and smiled as I then relized who the man was. My childhood friend. Jacob Black.

"Hey baby sis'." He grinned, he had given up on the whole love thing. He had imprinted to on a girl name Erin. I found about the wolves when I was in New York. Not hard to figure out. I giggled and ran up to him. He engulfed me in a big bear hug which I fully returned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling away. Jacob's smile faded. "She's again isnt she?" I asked already knowing the anwser. He nodded slowly judging my reaction. I just shrugged and walked over to Thor. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Well any ways she has a newborn army now." Jake waited for me to respond and I didn't dissapoint.

"What!? Why would she do that it's against the law." I pratically shouted. Jake shrugged. "Bella told me about a leech in the Cullen family that has a history with newborn armies and I was wondering if he could help take them down."

I had finally forgiven the Cullens for what they did. I knew though that Jasper and Emmett would fight for me. I knew they loved me and I could tell. When they left I had felt myself mourning their lose the most. Two times a month though I would get two phone calls. Two different numbers. Two different people. I knew they were Emmett and Jasper checking up on me. So without them knowing I knew who they were I told them about the month I had telling them about the Avengers, Thor, and Thor's parents and they seemed like good listeners.

"I could try to contact him but there a 50/50 chance it's Jasper." I said biting my lip.

"Sweetheart what do you mean?" Frigga asked. I explained about the phone calls and I never expected what came out of Jacob's mouth.

"Wow you must be their favorite person in the whole world if they do that." I gaped at him. I expected him to yell at me, tell me how stupid I was. But that I was not what I expected. "Try and call him and invite them both, Emmett," Cue the gaping again. "is pretty intimidating because of his size and muscle." I nodded and pulled out my phone and picked a number and dialed it. I heard the phone click but there was no noise.

"Look, I know you don't ususally talk but I need your help, there is a newborn army and I need my big brothers' help, please talk to me." I said in a soft whisper. I couldn't help but smile when the voice awnsered.


	9. The Call

_Okay so I haven't updated in a while and I'm trying to get better at it but I have been busy. So here is Chapter 9_

Chapter 9

"How did ya know?" Came the voice of my dear Texan brother. He was the only person I knew that knows about newborns. He had been the youngest major in the Texas Calverary, and when he was clearing the town of all the people he met three women. Maria and her two sisters who I still don't know the names of. She turned Jasper and he became the most feared vampire next to the one and only Caius Volturi.

"Because no matter where you are you will always worry about me, because I am in fact a danger magnect." I laughed leaning into Thor's embrace.

"That you are. Now about this newborn army." He asked a slight growl in his voice.

"Victoria created it she-"

"I told him that she would want revenge for her mate. But no Golden Boy said they weren't mates and everybody believed him. Because Carlisle can't see that even though they are mates they don't have to think about each other all the time. But they sure as hell will feel the mating bond all the time!" Jasper ranted through the phone.

"Hm, Golden Boy, that's a new one." I murmmered.

"I was ranting wasn't I?" Jasper asked sheepishly.

"Yup, but I couldn't agree more." I said. Hell I didn't think about Thor all the time but I felt the mating bond in the back of my mind, drawing me to him unknowingly. "Carlisle trusts Edward's gift to much and Edward basically rules over Carlisle. From what I see Carlisle needs to take his head out his ass and see that Edward is controling him."

"I agree." Jasper said. Suddenly I heard a loud crack. I jumped slightly, as Jasper groaned disgusted.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Emmett and Rose, and they just broke their head board." Jasper groaned. I was sure I was blushing to my feet by hearing that. It was confirmed when Jacob started laughing like crazy.

"Ew." I stated in a voice full of disgust. I did not want the mental picture of my big brother Emmett breaking the head board in the throes of passion. Too late.

"Yup." Jasper said in agreement.

"Jasper if Rosalie hears this conversation will she tell Alice and Edward?" I asked hoping that the awnser would be no.

"No she won't."

"I know she isn't my biggest fan that's why I asked." I said shrugging. Jasper chuckled.

"Bella she loves you as much as Emmett and I do." He said chuckling again.

"No she doesn't. When I would come over she would glare at me. When I would try and talk to her she ignored me. Everything I did she looked dispproving at it." I said exasperated.

"Bella, Rose wasn't glaring at you because she hated you, no she glared at you because she wanted you to have a normal, happy, human life. That involved falling in love. Getting Married. Having kids and then grandkids. The dying while you slept in the arms of the man you loved and shared your life with." As he spoke these things I imagined that for me and Thor. I could see Thor at the end of the aisle as I walked toward him in a white dress. I could see the little boy from my dream and me preganant with another child. I could see myself laughing with my grandchilderen. I could see myself falling asleep in Thor's arms at the end of a long and happy life, full of love and laughter, and never waking up knowing that my kids and grandkids could contiue our legend.

I took a deep breath and looked over up at Thor who was talking to his father quietly, as to not disturb my phone call. Unaware of the fact that Rosalie Hale had wanted for me what I saw in our life. I looked over at Jacob knowing he had in fact heard the whole thing. He had a smilie on his face as if he knew what I was thinking. Which he probably did seeing as how we had been friends for years.

"Goddamit Bella, please tell me you are still not hooked up on that little bitch Eddie, because if you are when I see you I will knock some god damn sence into you." Jasper growled out through the phone probably seeing my silence as something different. "I better find you well on your way to these things, so help me."

"Well Jasper, don't worry I am, as you put it, 'well on my way to these things', as a matter of fact I got the first one done. So HA!" I said with a giggle. "Don't worry either you'll approve." I said rolling my eyes as I knew what he and Emmett would do when they meet Thor.

"Good, now as the fact of helping you with this army." Jasper started. "When do you want to meet up and do you want Emmett and Rose's help?" I bit my lip, and looked at Jacob, he nodded.

"Yeah, and about the meeting I'll let you talk to Jacob about that I know nothing besides the fact of the newborn army." I said giving a pointed look to Jacob.

"HEY IS THAT BELLA-BOO, BECAUSE YOU BETTER GIVE ME THE DAMN GRANDMA PHONE SO I CAN TALK TO MY BABY SISTER!" Someone yelled in the background, followed by a big slapping sound. I giggled knowing that Rosalie had slapped him.

"Bella do you want to talk to Emmett?" Jasper asked chuckling. I pretended to think about it then awnser.

"I don't know I mean I'm really busy." I heard Emmett gasp then I heard Jasper and Rose laughing.

"I'm kidding Em, Jay give him the phone." I said with a small giggle. There was a cheer and a loud thud followed by a low groan of pain.

"Emmett you jackass!" Jasper's voice called. I rolled my eyes he must have pushed Jasper out of the way to get to the phone.

"Hey Emmy Bear." I said shyly into the phone. A girly giggle came from the other side.

"I missed you so much Bella-Boo." Came his voice, which seemed small at the moment. Usually he was really loud, espically with his barotone voice.

"Em what's wrong?" I asked.

"Bells I missed you so much. Rosie and I fought for you but Fuckward convinced them otherwise. The jackass has a stick shoved too far up his ass." He mummbled the last part, probably hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Ah Emmy, I miss you too, and you're right he is a JA." I said with a evil grin. Jacob shook his head. Knowing that look.

"Oh my gosh Bella I love you so much and I want my baby sister back." He whimpered through the phone.

"I will always be your baby sister no matter what, and I love you too." I said with a smilie. "Even if you hurt my other big brother trying to get to the phone."

"Ah he'll be okay. He always is plus he has that shit eating grin on his face. Maybe he is eating shit. Jasper are-" There was a slapping sound, again, followed by someone crying out. It sounded like Emmett.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie's sing-song voice came through the phone. My eyes widened. I really didn't know what to say.

"Hello Rosalie, how are you." Saying the first thing that came to my head. Well that didn't have to do with thanking her for stopping Emmett from completeing his thoughts.

"I'm okay, how are you Bella?" She asked. I didn't know why but even though she had always seemed hateful to me before she seemed really nice now.

"Never better." I said with a small smilie.

"Bella I want you to know I never hated you. Edward never desereved you. You deserved something better than a man who couldn't even touch you without thinking he would hurt you." Rosalie said. I could almost see her rolling her eyes. "Heaven knows someone could die with sexual frustrations because your boyfriend wouldn't touch you." I laughed.

"You have no idea. He was scared to kiss me and it was starting to get on my nerves. I mean seriously." I said rolling my eyes. The relationship between me and Edward was straining around the time of my birthday and I was kinda glad he had broken up with me before I had too.

"Boys OUT!" Rosalie yelled. I giggled liking the fact that I was probably about to bad talk my ex. Jacob sat down in a nearby chair rolling his eyes. I looked up at Thor who was laughing at something his mother had said. He looked down at me his blue eyes twinkling. He winked at me before turning to his mother and responding to whatever she said.

"So Bella how are you doing relationship wise?" Rosalie asked. Jacob groaned leaning back into his chair. I giggled leaning it Thor smiling happily.

"Amazingly." I said as Thor ran his fingers up and down my arm gently, pulling me closer to his armored chest.

"Oh so you're in a relationship." I bit my lip thinking about how lucky I was.

"Yes I am Rosalie and it's amazing." I said shyly.

"Call me Rose sweetie, now when am I going to see you next?" Rosalie, I mean Rose asked.

"I don't know if you help us with the newborn army some way then you'll see me very soon but if not I don't know when." I awnser shrugging.

"Good, because from the way your talking he sounds like he's in the room so I understand that you really don't want to talk about it." Rose said giggling.

"Yeah he's in the room and very, very close to me at the moment." I said with a blush. She laughed angel like, and I giggled.

"Well Bella I give the phone back to Jasper and you will be able to set up a date for all of us meeting." She said with a small laugh. 

"Okay thanks, I'll talk to you later Rose." I said with a smilie.

"Hey Bella." Came Jasper's voice again. I smilied.

"Hey Jay I'm gonna give the phone to Jacob so he can give you the details." I said.

"Okay Bells." Jasper said. "I love you bells see you later Baby Girl."

"Love you too big bro, see you later." I said before handing the phone to Jacob who took it with a roll of his eyes.

Thor called for a chair and they brought one which he sat down in pulling me into his lap side ways. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and drowned myself in his scent. His body vibrated while he spoke and I founded myself soothed by it. I didn't realize how tired I was until I felt my eyes fall close and the darkness sourounded me.

That was the last thing I remembered, until I felt myself lowered onto a soft mattrest. Then the bed dipped and I felt Thor's skin brush mine. I turned on my side and laid my head on his bare chest. His chest vibrated slightly, I smilied slightly knowing he was laughing. I fell asleep quickly into another dream of the future I hoped I would have.


	10. Fun, Family, Fighting

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

I shook my head, hugging Thor around his waist so he wouldn't get out of bed. Thor chuckled and gently tried to pry my arms off his waist, but I wouldn't budge.

"No, too early." I mummbled against his bare chest. He laughed.

"Isabella I have to get up it may be important." Thor said and I could practically see him grinning.

"What time is it?" I asked blinking away the sleep.

"5:00." Thor groaned. I could tell he wasn't as happy to be woken up. I sat up, and looked around the room. It wasn't even light out.

"This better be good, or I'm gonna gut you with a dull spoon." I yelled throwing my leg over Thor's waist, so I was straddeling his waist. He frowned and grabbed my hips.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I grinned running a hand through my tousled hair. Then I realised what I was wearing. I was wearing one of Thor's 'Midgard' button up shirts, I'm guessing he had put it on me when I had fallen asleep yesterday. Thing was though I was only wearing my underwear underneith, and I was sitting right on top of Thor's crotch.

"I-I was - um too lazy to get out of bed on the other side." I said a blush staining my cheeks. I prayed that it was dark enough in the room that he wouldn't see it.

"Uh-huh." Thor said with a grin. I narrowed my eyes. I hit his chest.

"Shut up." I said getting off and fumbleing my way off the bed. I made my way to the door, and cracked it open. There standing in his armored glory, was Odin himself. He looked down at me and I blushed and grinned shyly. He looked at me his eyes raised.

"Thor would be as kind as to keep your violent mate away from spoons, or other dull untincels." I was suprised he kept a straight face through that. I blushed and looked behind me at Thor. He was laughing, almost hacking up his lung.

"You two are needed in the throne room. Get ready and be down there in an hour, or you won't be the only one threntening people with a spoon." My eyes widened and I stared as he walked away.

"He just- I don't- what?" I said leaning against the door and looking at Thor, even his jaw had dropped.

"I'll take the first shower." I said as Thor said.

"I'm gonna take a shower." We started at each other for a moment eyes narrowed.

"Race you?" Thor asked with a smirk I nodded but held up my hand.

"But first I have a present for you." I said stepping forward unbuttoning my shirt slowly, I pulled it off my shoulder revealing the red lace bra underneith and he was transfixed. I laughed evilly mentaly. I then through the shirt at and made a dash for the bathroom. I was at the door when I felt arms wrap around, and next thing I know I'm being thrown on the bed and the bathroom door is closing as Thor laughs. I couldn't help it, I giggled.

With Thor it was different. I didn't have to pretend to be someone I wasn't. He treated me like a princess and I loved it. He treated me as if I was the only girl in the world. He didn't treat me like a fragile doll. I loved it, and I loved him. I knew for a fact he was the one for me.

I looked over at the door as Thor walked out in nothing but a towel. I got off the bed and walked past him without saying anything. I grabbed his towel from the back and pulled. He gave a yelp of suprise and I grinned. I threw the towel to the side and brought my hands around to the back of my bra and unclipped it, still walking to the bathroom. I took it off and threw it behind me.

"Isabella you with pay for this." I wrapped one around my chest and turned to him. He had grabbed a pillow and it was now over his junk.

"Oh, my darling mate. You think you'll actually win at this." I laughed. "Not likely." With that I turned and walked into the bathroom. I took a shower and did my hair. I walked out of the bathroom to see Thor lying on the made bed. His head was on the pillow and he was in a pair of light colored blue jeans, and a navy blue shirt. He looked over at me, and I blushed. I walked to the wardrobe and grabbed the dress bag. Frigga had gotten it for me and I was finally going to wear it. If it was a war he wanted a war he was going to get. I grabbed my panties seeing as how I wouldn't need a bra, and I made my way back to the bathroom.

I pulled on my underwear and slipped on the mint green and black dress. The dress was high low and started at my upper thigh and went down to my calf. The dress was black from the bottom my ribs up and hugged my curves. Then it flowed the rest of the way. I grinned and walked out of the bathroom as if I wasn't wearing a dress that would make men drool. I walked to my waredrobe and grabbed my socks and black coverses. I pulled them both on, and turned to Thor. He was leaning against the head board and just staring at me, his mouth opened slightly. I grinned.

"Come on we have a minute to get down to the throne room before your father comes after us with a spoon." I giggled. Thor's eyes widened and mine did too, as I realised what that ment. We looked at each other and then we bolted. We ran through the halls, me tripping every once in a while, and my dress trailing behind me.

Finally we were at the throne room doors. The guards opened them for us, we ran inside and Thor skidded to halt right in front of Odin and I slammed into his back.

"Ouch." I muttered into Thor's back.

"You're late." Odin spoke.

"Damn." I said, maybe just a little too loud. Thor chuckled. I hit him. "Shut up, if you would have stopped staring at me we wouldn't have been late." I said punching him in the back and then leaning against his back.

"Uh-huh, but you just had to start talking about starting a war." Thor retorted back.

"Yeah put the blame on someone else when it was clearly you." I said trying not to grin.

"Witch." He muttered.

"Butt." I snapped back.

"Enough!" Odin said laughing. "You were a minute late. Your acting like it's the end of the world."

"Well we would be late for that too." I snapped taking a step back from Thor's back rubbing my nose. I leaned against his side and he instantly wrapped his arm around my bare shoulder.

That was when I heard the laughing. I turned and there stood Rose, Em, and Jay. I giggled and ran to them, and I jumped into Emmett's arms. He gave me one of his famous bear hugs and I could barely breath.

"Air." I muttered. Em laughed and sat me down letting go of me. Jasper hugged me next, he sent his love and joy to me and I giggled. Next was Rose she hugged me tightly.

"We need to talk." She whispered, I nodded and pulled away with a smile.

"So are you well on your way?" Jasper asked with a smirk. I grinned.

"Yeah even though he is a butt sometimes." I said with a serious expression.

"Isabella." I heard Thor warn me.

"See he knows what he is." I said throwing Thor a playful glare which he returned. Now this was the life.

"So why are you guys here so early?" I asked as my energy started to go away.

"Jacob said this is the time to come, and sure enough here we are." Em said with a small smile. I nodded biting my lip.

"Well Thor you better find me a dull spoon cause I'm gonna kill him." I said turning to Thor with a frown. Thor nodded playing along.

"Gonna kill who?" Asked the devil who had cost me sleep. I turned to face him, as he walked into the throne room. I stared at him for a moment, finally I held out my hand.

"Spoon please." The guard beside me looked at me with a weird look, as if he couldn't tell if I was serious or not.

"Oh." Jake muttered taking a few steps back. "I forgot you're not a morning person." I nodded.

"Yup, and guess what." When he didn't respond I contiued. "I'm gonna get you back, don't know when, don't know where but I will." I said, before giving him a sickly sweet smile, and skipping back to Thor. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow and I grinned.

"We haven't met before." Jasper spoke for the first time to Thor. Thor wrapped his arm around me while Jasper raised his hand. Thor took it. "Jasper Whitlock." They shook hands.

"Emmett The Awesome McCarthy" Emmett said shaking Thor's hand. I giggled, Rose rolled her eyes.

"More like The Annoying." Rose muttered.

"You know you love me baby." Emmett said with a wag of his eyebrows. Thor chuckled.

"Rosalie Hale McCarthy." Rose said with a grin. Then she sighed looking at Emmett. "Mrs. Annoying." I laughed with Thor and Jasper, as Emmett pouted.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, my name is Thor." He motioned to his father who was standing by his side. "This is my father Odin." Then to his mother who had stepped up beside me placing her hand on my shoulder with a smile. "And my mother Frigga." Frigga looked down at me sadly as if the introduction had saddened her, and I had a feeling it had to do with her younger son Loki, who should be here by Thor's side, just as much as we should.

"Well since these boys are going to talk war why don't we go have fun?" I asked clapping my hands together, motioning to Frigga and Rose. They both nodded and I unlatched myself from Thor and we made our way out of the throne room. We spent the whole day talking and laughing. I filled Rose in on what happened after they left and she was beyond pissed but she was happy I had found Thor after all the crap I had been though.

Frigga bought Rose some Asgard dresses, making her feel more than welcome here. Frigga was treating Rose like a daughter and I could see Rose appreciated it. I smiled thinking about how I may get to see my big sister a lot more.

When we got back to the palace me and Frigga had food while Rose dark animal blood for a goblet, and for some reason the smell or look didn't bother me. Finally I brought up what had been bugging me from the start.

"I know I may be out of place but what happened between Loki and Thor?" Frigga looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Loki wanted to rule, and he went too far. He tried to take over Midgard. Thor had to stop him, hoping that his brother and my son was still in him somewhere. I blame Odin. He favored Thor way too much and completely neglected Loki. Loki spent most of the time with me. When I had first saw him, when he was a tiny baby, I knew I would raise him as my son. He was so enegertic and fun loving, seeing the beauty in everything. But as he grew old I saw those qualites being hidden. The other kids would tease him because of his small lanky form. His dark hair was also out of place. It killed me to know that my baby boy was being bullyed."

"By the time he was seventen he had closed off entirelly only letting the fun loving side of himself out in my presences." Frigga looked down at her empty plate sadly. I would have never known that Odin was able to do that. I looked over to Rose she looked like she wanted to cry and I understood why. A child had been hurt and it had made him feel alone. Rose who had always wanted a child, never wanted one to get hurt.

Suddenly a gaurd ran into the dining hall, hurried, and out of breath. We all turned to him for an exclamation. Frigga and I stood, as he would adress us both. Frigga being the queen, and me being the future queen.

"Your majesties, the All Father wishes to see you, and the Lady McCarthy as well." The guard panted. "It's very, very importnant." Rose, Frigga, and I looked at each other, before running off. All of us grabbing our skirts. Though I really didn't have to worry about it as much. We ran into the throne room, all of - except Rose - were out of breath. There Odin sat in his throne scepter hand. Thor standing beside him, looking in longing at the figure before them. A man in green, black, and gold armor, was kneeling at his knees chained, with two guards holding said chains on either side of him. I frowned when I saw Odin had his helmet on him.

"What is the meaning of this!" Frigga hisses angerly. Her head was held high, and she was all the Queen she was. I held my head high also knowing I was being looked to for a reaction to the scene in front of me.

"Come to me my Queen." Odin said avoiding the question.

"Not until you awnser my question Odin." Frigga growled angery. "You WILL tell me why MY son is on his knees in front of you!" Loki. This man kneeling was the famous Loki. Youngest son of Odin and Frigga. My mate's brother.

Thor looked up at me and his eyes were filled with longing and hope. Something was going on.

"I have figured out a way for Loki Laufeyson to finish his punishment with out being locked up." Frigga look absolutely outraged.

"He's not Laufey's son he is yours you are just blinded!" Frigga cried.

"He is not my birth son." Odin said with a tone I hated. I saw Thor's, Frigga's, Rose's, and my eyes flash with anger.

"Father." Thor warned angerly.

"Do not take that tone with me. I am the All Father and the boy is not my child he is the child of a monster." I scoffed and Frigga muttered under her breath something about killing Odin in his sleep. Odin hearing my scoff turned to me. "You have no say in this." He growled at me.

"You're right I don't but haven't you torn this family away enough. You may be the All Father in Asgard but you sure as hell am not my father. My father beileve in fairness. He saw that everyone was treated as they should be. He tried shielding me from the things that could hurt me."

"LOOK HOW THAT TURNED OUT!" Anger flooded me and I angerly took steps forward. I almost standing next to Loki who was looking at me confused, his green eyes sizing me up.

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT I ENDED UP LIKE I DID! IT WAS MY MOTHER'S A PERSON WHO TREATED ME LIKE YOU TREATED LOKI! YOU THINK THAT YOUR OWN SON GOES BEFORE YOUR ADOPTED SON! NO! HE DOESN'T! THEY ARE EQUALS! ALWAYS! A PARENT NEVER HAS A FAVORITE, EVER, IT ISN'T RIGHT!" I yelled at him. "My mother pushed me down she told me to my face how she didn't want me, how I was nothing but a mistake that shouldn't have happened. When I was with my father I felt loved and cared for. But when I stopped visiting I cut myself off from him and I felt myself closing off to the people around me. By the time I was seveten and I moved in with my father, I hated myself and the world. And I wanted nothing more than to kill my mother for making me feel that way!"

"You're to blame for everything he has done, not him, he did nothing!" I said. "You made him who he is. When someone doesn't feel apperiated or that they belong, they will act out, and it's never good. Hell, I used to cut myself, just so I would pass out and have a hour of peace." I said, shaking my head. "He shouldn't be punished for something you did to him." From the corner of my eye I saw Frigga, Thor, Rose, Em, Jasper, and Jacob looking at me with pride. Loki was looking at me his eyes wide with suprise. I guess he didn't expect a complete stranger to defend him.

I looked up at Odin to see how he would act to my rant. He stared at me for a moment, then fell into the throne as if tired and defeated. Then he spoke the words I never expected him to say.

"You're right."


	11. We Are Family

_**Hey guys,I'm so sorry, I haven't updated. I'll try to get everything updated. I've been so busy it's get up, shower, catch bus, go to school, come home, homework, bed. Every single day. So bare with me. I'm really trying. So here's the updated.**_

I thought this first part would be kinda of fun.

Chapter 1

JASPER'S POV

Oh she is defiently well on her way.

EMMETT'S POV

Oh my gosh she is so cute mad, like a little kitty.

ROSALIE'S POV

Finally she fucking grew a pair.

JACOB'S POV

Now this is my baby sister.

FRIGGA'S POV

This woman will bring our family back together. I just know it.

ODIN'S POV

This girl - no woman - has been through much, and I have come to see her as my daughter. She is right why would I deny that? I had always favored Thor more, I was blinded. Loki _is _just as much my son as Thor is. And I have lost him forever. I knew he would never forgive me. I have done the most unforgivable thing ever. I have made him into a monster.

LOKI'S POV

Why would she defend me, she doesn't even know me. Odin even admitted he was wrong to this girl. And it seemed that everybody in this room knew her. They were all looking at her in pride and respect. I couldn't but look at her with respect. She fought for a monster, a man she barely knew, and told my father, I mean, the all father that everything I had done was his fault. Then my mother was beside me picking off the ground and taking the chain and muzzle off of me. She looked at me with such kindness and compassion I almost cried at the fact that she still cared about me. Even after all the shit I had put her through. I stared around the room, not saying anything. I noticed that my bro- Thor was looking the mortal with a look of pride, respect, and dare I say lust and love. I smiled softly and looked to my mother for confirmation and she nodded with a small grin. My brother, at long last had found his queen.

THOR'S POV

My Queen. This woman was my mate. I couldn't have been more proud of her. It took all that was in me not to take her right then and there in the throne room. She would be my queen someday and I couldn't wait for her to stand by my side and rule over Asgard. A true queen stands up for those she knows are innocent, just like every queen before her.

BELLA'S POV

Holy mother fucking shit. He just said I was right. I'm pretty sure my chin was on the floor right now. I knew deep down though I was right and there was no denying that. I knew what it felt like to be neglected by my mother. I knew how it felt to have only one parent on your side and it hurt that the other one didn't care enough to be there.

I kept my head held high, knowing that I had just proven myself. I had just proven myself worthy to be queen for standing up for a man I barely knew. I knew that with out thinking about it. Odin stood once more and walked up to me, he then place a hand on my bare shoulder and I smiled softly at him, and he returned it. He then looked over at Loki, who seemed to be having a silent talk with Frigga. Loki, obviously feeling his stare turned to face the older man, his face one of longing and hope. I knew what the longing and hope was for, it was for his family. Everybody needed a family no matter what, or who they are.

I watched as the two looked at each other for a few moments, before Odin engulfed the young man into a hug. Loki let out a soft 'oomp' as Odin had hugged him with such a force it literally took the air out of him. Loki's eyes were as wide as they could get and I thought they would pop out his head for a second there. I grinned, holding back the giggle that threatened to leave my lips as he awkardly patted Odin's back. I could tell he hadn't had a hug from his father in a long time, and I felt sorry for the guy. Loki's eyes met mine and he smiled. No he didn't smirk it was a smile telling me thank you. I smiled back, as I watched the two break apart.

Thor then walked up to Loki and embrace him in a hug. This hug was more comfortable for Loki, as Loki returned the hug with full force. But what happened after words suprised every one. The two pulled apart and Odin cleared his throat. The two brother looked at him, and Odin looked into his youngest sons eyes.

"I'm sorry, for all I have done. I know you will not forgive me for everything I have done to you, but I do in fact want to make amdends. Starting first with giving you a full pardon. Your title will be reinstated as Prince of Asgard, and I will tell the people all I have done. And if you wish, I want you back as my son." Odin said a soft glint in his eyes. I knew that glint. It was one of hope and love. I grinned knowing what Loki would say. Finally the youngest son of Odin spoke for the first time. His voice was rough, and quiet as if he had not used it in a while, and I wonder if they had, had him muzzled since he got here.

"I wish that as well." Loki said with a small smile. Frigga cried out in joy and jumped into her son's arms. He stumbled back a little, chuckling. As a matter of fact everyone was laughing softly. Finally I let loose a small giggle and Frigga's eyes landed on me and she let go of her son and pulled me into her arms. Suddenly I knew how Loki felt when Odin hugged him. I felt the air go out of my lungs, and I awkardly patted the older woman on the back.

"I knew somehow you would bring our family back together." She said pulling away both hands on either side of my shoulder. I frowned.

"I didn't do anything. I just said what I felt was right." I said with a shake of my head. She grinned.

"And what you said brought our family together." She said. Her eyes fell behind me and I turned slightly seeing Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Jacob laughing and joking together. "You have that way with people, you bring them together, when before they were enimes." I bit my lip, remembering how much Jacob had hated the Cullens and now here he was treating them like family. I didn't know if that was for my sake or for the fact that he wanted to. But I didn't really care, they all seemed to like each other, and that made me happy. Frigga turned to look at Odin, Thor and Loki, and they were laughing, and remembering the old days, for what I was hearing Thor was a the brawn of the family with not to many brains back then.

"You brought my boys back together and I thank you." I smiled realising that this was my family now. But a thought of dread filled my mind. Victoria would try and kill everything dear to me and I didn't want that to happen. I be damned if anyone in my family got hurt because of that bitch. Suddenly I was being picked up into a pair of strong arms, clad in armor. I sheiked and giggled, as I was sat upon his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing butt?" I asked him, trying to keep my balance, seeing as how I sitting on only one side of his shoulder. He chuckled loudly. Loki looked at us and grinned. I pressed my lips together and narrowed my eyes in a mock glare, he mock glared back, and we just stared at each other. I placed my arms around the backside of Thor's head and gribbed onto his armor to stay seated on his shoulder, so I could contiue the mock glaring compitetion with Loki. From the corner of my eye I could see Frigga and Odin laughing silently, and Rose, Jasper, and Jacob were grinning. Emmett was looking like a over-joyed toddler.

Suddenly Loki broke out in a grin, his pearly whites making themselves know. He looked to Thor who was shaking with laughter.

"I like her." Loki said with a grin. I smirked, and let go of Thor's armor. With Thor's help I slid off his shoulder and I bit my lip innoccently. I made my puppy dog eyes, and Loki stared at me with a raise brow.

"I'm just that good." I said finally batting my eyelashes. Thor chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned into him with a innoccent expression. Loki rolled his eyes, and I could tell then and there I was welcomed into the family by every memember.

"Now onto bussiness, I know for a fact the All Father wouldn't bring a prisoner into the throne room without a good reason. I know it wasn't just because of a change in punishment." Frigga flinched, at Loki's word choices and I couldn't blame her, I mean if my son was once put in jail, I wouldn't want to be reminded of that.

"You're right Brother, he didn't. So one is threatening Bella." Thor said not beating around the bush. Loki frowned looking at me.

"I suspect you are Bella?" He asked. I nodded biting my lip. "Who?" Loki asked Thor, tearing his green eyed gaze from me.

"A woman named Victoria." Jasper said coming up beside me. Loki looked over to my Texan brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Loki this is my suragote brother Jasper." I said motioning to Jasper. "He has experience in newborn vampires." I said with a small shrugg as if it were everyday life, and I guess it was.

"You are one strange mortal." Loki muttered, and I giggled.

"Tell me something I don't know." I snark back. He raised an eyebrow and Thor laughed. Loki pointed to me.

"Is she always like this?" He asked. Thor nodded, and I grinned.

"Get used to it honey." I said with a evil grin. He grinned back and I could tell we would have a lot of fun.

"Okay so a woman is after you?" He asked me. I nodded. "Why?"

"She thinks I'm the reason his mate is dead, when in reality it was my ex-boyfriend's , and she won't listen to reason." I used the short version because I knew I would get bored to freaking fast if I had used the long version. I jumped when Emmett came bounding inbetween me and Jasper. He place his hand on my shoulder and grinned as he realize he had startled me. Rose came up behind and slapped him on the back of the head and he let out a yelp of pain. I laughed like a manic making Emmett pout. Rose winked at me, and I laughed harder. Finally when I stopped, we went back to buinsess after Rose, Em, and Jakey-Poo introduced themselves. Meanwhile while they were making plans, I stared at Jacob with a evil grin on my face, just to freak him out. He kept glancing my way, when finally he broke.

"I'M SORRY GOD DAMNIT! STOP STARING AT ME YOU FREAKING WITCH!" He yelled, his mocha eyes wide with desperation. I must have really been freaking him out. Everyone was staring at him, and when they noticed he was looking at me, they followed his gaze. I put on my best innoccent face and frowned.

"What's wrong Jakey?" I asked in a small innocent voice, making Loki snort, I flashed him a quick wink.

"I-Uh- Nothing." He finally stuttered out starting the coversation up again. Thor's arm wrapped tighter around me and I sighed contented leaning into his touch. He grinned and leaned down so his mouth was level to my ear.

"You know that was really evil." He whispered huskily.

"Well, I'm bored I have to entertian someway." I said softly. He rolled his eyes with a smile, and turned his attention back to the meeting. I tuned out dreaming about my future life with Thor when suddenly they said the name, that was like drousing me in cold water.

"The battle will have to be back in Forks though, but Edward is there." My breath hitched in my throat.


	12. My Home In Forks

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

I sat on the ledge of the window. Looking out at the golden city I had come to call home. I bit my nails, waiting for him to come into the room. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I had told him about Edward, but I was vague. Yet here I was shaking at the very mention of that man's name. Thor had noticed my reaction and had Frigga take me to our room. What would say to me when he comes to our room? I shook my head tears forming in my eyes. I did not want to face him, I never had. I thought I would never see him again and I was happy with that knowledge.

Now I here he is back in my home town, and to stop Victoria I had to see him again. I leaned my head back against the window pane and waited. The minutes ticked by and by. Finally I got tired of waiting. The day had been long and tiring. I couldn't wait anymore. I was too tired. I pushed myself away from the ledge, and walked over to the closet. I pulled open the cherry doors, and walked into the large room. I pulled my sweats and one of Thor's black 'midgardian' shirts from the racks, before leaving. I barely wear anything like this anymore, since I had gotten here. I stripped, before pulling the shirt over my head. Then I pulled on the sweats and walked over to my side of the bed, it was closest to the window. I pulled back the blanket and sheets, and slid into the soft bed. I bit my lip and looked around the dark room - I hadn't bothered turning on the lights when I had came in. I closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep before he came into the bedroom, but I showed no sign of falling asleep.

Thirty minutes later, he walked into the door. Loud at first until he saw me curled up on the bed, my back to him, 'sleeping'. I heard him sigh, and walk over to the closet, I watched him through half lidded eyes as he disappeared into the room. He came back out, his chest bare, and his bottom half covered by his usual pair of 'midgardian' sweats. He walked over to his side of the bed, and slid in under the sheets. He let out a deep breath and I tensed slightly as he spoke.

"I know you're awake." He said grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. I tensed, before relaxing. I opened my eyes fully and stared out the window. The lights of the golden city, dim but bright at the same time, shinning through. I turned in his arms staring up into his blue eyes. I bit my lip and looked away, to the window, but after a moment I felt him grip my chin and bring my gaze back to him. I expected to see anger and hatred. Angry at the fact I had, had that reaction to the sound of his name. Hatred at the man who had broken me, and left me to the torture of Victoria. But instead all I saw was love and affection in those blazing blue dept. I whimpered and hid my face in his bare chest. He pulled me closer as I felt the dam break. The anger, frustration, and hurt I had kept bottled up let loose. He just held me as I sobbed into his chest, hot tears landing on his tanned, toned chest. When I could cry no more. He smiled down at me and I returned it. He leaned down and kissed me, a toe curling kiss that left me breathless and wanting more.

"You don't have to even talk to him." Thor finally said laying on his back, bringing me down to lay my head in the crook of his neck. I nodded.

"I don't want to." I whispered. "I was happier to never see him again." I said lifting up to give Thor a kiss on the cheek. He grinned, and kissed me on the forehead. "When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning." He said pulling me back down. "But for now go to sleep." I nodded closing my eyes, and taking a breath of his scent as I fell asleep.

#DREAM#

"Mommy!" I heard the little boy sequel as his father caught up to him. I laughed as the young boy giggled, his blonde hair falling into his brown eyes. I watched as Thor, with our son still in his arms made his way to me. His eyes gleaming. I stood, with some difficulty as my protruding stomach was in the way. He walked up to me and kissed me with all the love and affection he had as our son cried out in disgust.

"Just wait goober, you'll be kissing a girl someday too." I said reaching for my son. I pulled him into my arms, as he giggled. He shook his head.

"No!" He cried happily.

"No? So you're not gonna kiss a girl?" I asked tickling the boy's sides. He giggled.

"NO!" He laughed. I grinned shaking my head.

"I bet you're daddy said the same thing." I said rolling my eyes with a grin.

"Oh he did." Frigga said walking over to us. "I'll take him, you two go have fun." She said with a wink. I blushed as she walked away, my little boy in his arms.

Suddenly I was in Thor's arms, him kissing me with such passion I almost fell to my knees. I grunted as I felt the baby kick. I pulled away.

"Your kid better, calm down." I said with a mock glare. He laughed.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, rubbing my bulging stomach. His larger hand was placed over mine. "Thank you." He whispered. I frowned.

"What for?" I asked.

"For giving me a perfect life." He pulled me into him, kissing me.

#END OF DREAM#

I groaned, cursing under my breath and holding onto the last few threads of my dream, as the sun hit me in the face. I shivered as someone laughed underneath me.

"Come on my princess, we have to get up." Thor said rubbing my back. How I ended up right on top of him, I do not know.

"No I was having a good dream." I said with a slight moan of disdain.

"Oh what did this dream consist of." He asked still rubbing my back.

"None of your business." I murmured as he chuckled. I finally opened my eyes raising my self up so I was now straddling him. I blushed as I felt his morning wood pressing up against my ass. He grunted as I wiggled slightly to accommodate myself. He placed his hands on my hips, keeping me still his eyes closed.

"Problem?" I asked innocently. He opened his eyes and narrowed them at me. He mock glared. "Whelp maybe you should fix it." I said with a smirk.

"Well, maybe you should stop making it worse." He murmured lowly. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

"What was that?" I asked. He shook his head, before looking up at me. He smirked and I frowned. He grabbed my hips tighter and suddenly I was on my back, him hovering over me. I grunted as he pressed his erection up against my cloth covered heat.

"Problem?" He asked, as I glared at him.

"Ass." I said breathlessly, pushing him off of me. I got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Take a cold shower for me too." I heard him yell after me.

"PISS OFF!" I yelled back, but as I yelled that someone knocked on the door to our room. I blushed and shut the door behind me, as Thor laughed his ass off. Let's just say when I was finished I was satisfied and cold. I walked back into the bedroom a white towel wrapped around my body. I walked over to the closet. I grabbed a little red dress and quickly dressed. I looked in the mirror, the dress was a little to short for my liking but I have to say it looked good on me. It was a red dress that stopped a few inches before my knees. It was one strapped and hugged the top half of my body, making it seem like I had more there. The bottom part of it flared out slightly, and I had to say I looked sexy. If Thor had wood this morning from me lying on top of him, with me in sweats, a T-shirt what would he do when he sees me in this thing.

I pulled on my red converses, and walked out of the closet and into the bedroom, I walked in as Thor was walking out of the bathroom in a towel. He stared at me for a moment, before walking back into the bathroom cursing under his breath.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with a held back giggle.

"I got to take another cold shower." I heard him say between my giggles. I sat on the bed and waited as he came out of the bathroom again, a new towel around his waist, he didn't even look at me. He just went straight to the closet, and got dressed.

I laughed watching as he came out again, mock glaring at me.

"Not my fault you keep getting a hard on." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door. We walked to the Throne Room, his arm wrapped around my waist, his armor cooling my over heated skin. I smiled at Frigga as we walked into the room. She grinned and winked at me. Loki grinned at me and gave me a smile as he came up and gave me a slight hug. I turned to Thor as Loki said hello to him.

"He likes me more." I said with a smirk.

"Well you are more attractive." Loki laughed. I smiled.

#3 Hours Later#

I swayed slightly as the rainbow light faded from around us. Thor grabbed onto me pulling my back flush against his cool armor. I shook my head, looking around.

"Hey, Bells, think you could find your way home?" Jasper asked with a grin. I nodded looking at the tree to my left. Engraved on the tree was my Mom's and Dad's initials with a heart around it. I smiled and pulled my self away from Thor making my way over to the tree. I ran my fingers over the engraving and smiled. I pointed east knowing my old house was there. My house now. The rest of the group followed me and when the small house came into view I smiled and made a run for it. Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie right behind me. No matter how much all of us loved Asgard we loved Earth too. I ran to the door, and stooped down to move the rug and grab the key.

"Where are we Bella?" Frigga asked as the royal family of Asgard made their way to us Migardians.

"Where my dad used to live." I opened the door, and I was assaulted by the smell of pine, coffee, and cologne. My father. I smiled. So familiar, so home like. But home is where the heart is so that made sense. I turned right and I rolled my eyes at the sight of empty pizza boxes. Gosh dad, you and pizza. I grabbed them off the coffee table and I walked to the kitchen as Em, Jake, and Jay sat down on the couch turning on the TV to the game. I rolled my eyes and threw the boxes into a trash bag as the Royal family watched me. I looked up and blushed as they watched me with interest and curiosity.

"Need help?" Thor asked sitting his hammer down on the table. I shook my head.

"I just want to do this." I said with a shrug. I carried the now half full trash bag outside, just as it started to sprinkle. I placed it in the dumpster and walked back to the house, and made it inside just as it started to pour down.

I looked into the living room to see Rose had joined the three boys to make sure they wouldn't break anything. Loki was standing in the doorway watching the game with interest. I grinned. No matter how much he pretended not to like 'Midgard' he knew he loved it.

Frigga and Odin were sitting at the kitchen table talking and laughing as if they were a young couple again. I didn't see Thor until he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It isn't much but it's where I lived for a little while." I said with a shrug, leaning into the man's embrace.

"It seems comfortable." Thor whispered his beard scratching my neck and cheek.

I grinned. "You have no idea."


	13. The Other Cullens

Chapter 13

Since we had woken up early that morning, it was still 11:00 after the boy's game ended. Jasper decided that we should just go straight to the Cullens get the worst part out of the way. He said that him, Jake, Emmett, and Odin should go in first and when they were sure that it would be okay for me to go in without them having a fit. Loki, Frigga, and Thor, of course, had decided to stay with me so I wouldn't feel lonely.

So that was why I had broken out the truck my dad had bought me before the incident with Victoria. It was a black two cab, Chevy Silvorado. Frigga and Loki were in the back, while I drove and Thor sat in the passenger seat. The driveway to the Cullens house was long, and I hadn't been down that road in so long, I would've gotten lost if it wasn't for following Jasper's truck in front of us.

I gripped the steering wheel tightly wishing to what ever was above to help us with the Cullens. I didn't want to see Edward ever again, and yet here I was about to see the bane of my existence. I sighed softly when Thor took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly. I looked over at him in the corner of my eye, and I noticed him staring out the window a slight frown on his face. I parked in front of the Cullens house. Jasper and his passengers got out the truck and he nodded at me as made his way into the house followed by Jake, Odin, Rosalie and Emmett. I took a deep shaky breath and turned up the radio, and Superman by Daughtry filled the silence of the truck. I grinned, the song was my favorite, and I couldn't help but think about how Thor was_ my_ superman.

"What is that music?" I heard Loki ask from the backseat. I smiled.

"It's the radio, it plays music, and this is my favorite song, so hush for a few minutes." I said, as he mock glared at me. Thor laughed softly as I sang along to the music. Frigga and Loki were cracking up in the backseat so hard I thought they would laugh up a lung. When the song was over I screamed slightly as I noticed Jasper was at my window laughing his ass off. I blushed as flipped him off. I opened my door 'accidentally' hitting Jasper with it as he laughed loudly. Loki, Frigga, and Thor went to my side, Thor wrapped an arm around my waist as Loki winked at me and Frigga and Jasper led the way. So here I was crowed by most of the royal Asgardian family and a vampire so when we walked into the Cullens living room not one of the Cullens could see me until I sat down next to Odin on the couch and gave him a mischievous grin. He rolled his eyes, as Thor sat down next to me.

I heard a gasp come from everyone of the Cullen, minus Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I didn't care though, I kinda felt like teasing Odin.

"So do you come here often?" I asked him, with an innocent expression. He looked at me bewildered as Loki, Emmett, Jasper, Thor, and Jacob laughed.

"No, first time, you?" He asked surprising me.

"So many times, I'm sadden by the fact." I said shaking my head as if disappointed.

"It's not good for you." Odin says shaking his head.

"I know I'm trying to stop coming here. But my frigging boyfriend decided I should come here." I rolled my eyes and glared at Thor as he laughed at my antics.

"That asshole." Odin said shaking his head with a straight face. How did he do that, I was about to crack.

"Yeah, he's lucky I love him." I shook my head, then looked at Odin who was looking at me. We stared at each other for a moment before cracking up. I leaned against him and he did the same to me as we laughed. I hit his chest slightly sitting up wiping away the tears still chuckling. He did the same.

It was then I noticed the rest of the Cullens staring at me in awe. I stared back for a moment, not liking the feeling I was getting from them.

"Awkward." I said under my breath. "Look can everyone stop staring at me?" I yelled into the silent room making the Cullens jump. I took a deep breath as all of them just kept staring at me.

"Bella?" I turned to see Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean anythin-"

"No I don't want your apologies." I said holding my hand up.

"I understand that you are very forgiving but -" I cut him off again.

"No it's not because I'm forgiving, but I'm as mad hell at you and your family! The only ones I'm not mad at are Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, because they kept in contact." I yelled standing. Edward flinched, but held his ground.

"Love, we only did it to protect you." Edward said in that sickeningly, dazzling voice of his. It did nothing for me now though.

"Protect me! I was kidnapped by Victoria!" The Cullens except - well you know - gasped. "She tortured me for I don't know how long. Slicing up my body one piece at a time. If it wasn't for some weird dreams that connected me and his - " I pointed at Thor "I would be dead right now!" I yelled at him. He frowned.

"Love if I had know that Vic-" I screamed slightly frustrated.

"The only reason I'm here is because we need your help to defeat that witch Victoria." I said with shake of my head.

"Love please." Edward begged. I rolled my eyes sitting back in my seat. I looked at Odin and winked at him. He rolled his eye, looking away from me with a slight grin. I looked over at Loki to see him looking at Edward with an evil grin. I made him meet my eyes and he grinned. I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye and then back at him. He nodded.

'Pay back?' I mouthed he nodded.

'Soon.' He mouthed back giving me a wink and then turning away. I nodded.

I jumped slightly as Thor sat next to me, and threw his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his armored chest. I relaxed against him as Edward growled from the corner.

"Shut up Cold One." Loki snarled at Edward. I smiled slightly at the man I saw as my big brother. He grinned back at me. I frowned as I noticed Alice was staring at me.

"Bella ..." She asked cautiously. I turned to her glaring at her slightly.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked. She looked down ashamed. "Oh. My. God! You knew! You knew that Victoria would kidnapped me! You knew I would go through hell after you guys left and you let it happen." I stood. "You are such a bit-" Thor grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap running his hands down my arms and back to calm me. I sighed contented and leaned against him, closing my eyes.

I could hear the vibrations coming from his chest as he talked to the Cullens. I don't know what exactly he was telling him but I didn't really care. I trusted his decisions more than anyone on the world, or worlds. I jumped slightly when he shook me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Do you want to go back to your father's house. Father can take it from here." He said his blue eyes shinning, though I could see a hint of rage in them. I frowned, and he shook his head. I raised an eyebrow but nodded. I stood, and Thor did the same, placing his hand on the small of my back and he led me out of the Cullen house, as Edward complained about it.

"Bella please." He said grabbing my hand. I whimpered, as he was holding on my arm too tightly. "You are mine." He growled in a completely different tone.

"I'm not yours, I'm his." I said trying to pull away from his hold. His grip tighten and I could see the skin of my wrist turning a deep purple under his grip.

"Let go of her Cold One or I will send you to hell." Thor said getting into his face. With a blast of air his hammer flew into his hand and he held it awfully menacing. Edward looked at Thor's hammer and laughed. Thor's eyes narrowed and I could see the lightning crackling in his eyes. Poor Edward, he just made a big mistake.

"Let go of me Edward." I said with a whimper.

"No you will be mine Bella." Edward snarled. Then he was ripped away from me. I fell to my knees as the blood rushed back into my hand making me light headed. I looked up slightly to see Thor had Edward pressed up against the wall. The sky was dark and thunder rolled, followed by cracks of lightning.

"Thor let Emmett take over, and take me back to Charlie's house." I said trying to stand but falling back on my ass again.

Then Thor was at my side helping me up and lifting me into his arms. Emmett was pulling Edward back into the house and Loki and Frigga were making their way out to us. Thor knowing that I couldn't drive put me in the front seat of my truck and he got into the drivers side. Loki and Frigga were in the back, but Loki managed to tend to my wrist from his position. I was still kinda loopy when we made it back to the house so Thor had to carry me to my old room. I grabbed hold of his cape right before he could leave.

"Stay please?" I asked. He nodded and squished onto the bed next to me. To make sure we both had enough room. I laid on top of him and he pulled me closer tangling his legs with mine.

"I will never let you go." I heard him murmured before the darkness seeped through.


End file.
